Savin' Me
by Alliecat279
Summary: My first Kigo fic. Kim accidently stumbles on Shego singing, and well... You'll see. It's better than it sounds, I promise! Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer!! I do NOT own Kim Possible, Disney does, along with all the characters! And NickelBack owns the song that I used for this chapter!

A/N- This will not be a songfic after this chapter. I just wanted to use this song, cuz I thought it fit really well with the whole kigo situation. Dunno though. Just read! 3

Her fingers played lightly over the strings, plucking lightly to test the sound that emerged from the high quality guitar she had managed to acquire earlier that evening. Cradling the precious instrument in her lap, she allowed one of her legs to fall over the ledge of the building, dangling it over an eighteen story drop. How long had it been since she had played? Too long, she mused, as her fingers danced over the long neck, pressing into the strings at various points to get the familiar notes that she once played regularly. With Drakken, exploding layers, stealing, filing her nail, and Kim Possible, it didn't leave her much time to enjoy her once favorite pass time.

_Kimmie…_

Kim Possible, Teen Hero, Cheerleader, and all around goody-two-shoes. All the qualities that she hated in a person, bundled up in one red-headed package. And yet… The raven haired woman sighed as she stared down at the guitar in her lap. There was something about the girl that endeared her to the thief. Maybe it was the banter, the witty comebacks followed by a not so witty one by her personal buffon, that made her smile when she thought of the Teen Hero. Or maybe it was the thrill she got from fighting the girl, the complicated dance that only they could pull off, that made her heart race… Or maybe it was something else entirely…

"Princess…" Taking a deep breath, she allowed her fingers to play a melody that she knew.

Kim Possible heaved herself over the edge of the building, panting softly as she rested her back against the ledge to catch her breath. How someone could scale something like this on a daily basis was beyond her. WAY beyond her, she added with a slight chuckle between puffs of breath. Wade had called her up at three in the morning, chattering about some energy levels coming from a rundown building on the outskirts of Middleton. And after taking five minutes to convince the teen hero that it was worth leaving the warm confides of her bed, he informed her of the little details she knew. "No Big" She had thought, and deemed it okay to not drag Ron out of bed for this one, but now she was missing her side-kicks company.

No longer dating, the two were still as thick as thieves. Kim had broken it off only a month after it began, claiming that it felt awkward. Ron, not wanting to upset his friend, reluctantly agreed and allowed it to end. And since friendship to them came as easy as breathing, it was only natural that the 

two didn't need a break from each other. Everything was perfect, in the mind of the red headed hero. Well, it would be perfect once she could ditch the eerily lit rooftop and get back into her cozy bed.

Carefully making her way along the platform, her eyes scanned the area to find nothing. Absolutely nothing. Kim frowned, as she did a re-scan of her surroundings. Now this was a waste of ti-- Oh! Her eyes fell upon a slim figure sitting on the raised ledge of the building. Narrowing her eyes, she cautiously shuffled towards the figure, and froze when she recognized the shadowed form.

The dim light danced and flickered over her pale skin, making the slightly green tinge of the flesh to come off as a light glow. Raven hair fell over a muscular shoulder, as the figure's head and attention was focused downward at the object in her hands. Clad in her normal cat suit, the light made it shine, almost as if it were wet. Kim Possible was in a state that she normally didn't find herself in. She was speechless. There, in the dim light, Kim Possible was able to admit something to herself. Her arch-nemesis was beautiful.

Kim's thoughts however, were broken as she heard the woman mumble something that she didn't quite catch, before music began to softly echo in her ears. The song wasn't what she expected it to be. She had thought that the plasma charged woman would play something along the lines of metal, something hard core that would make her ear drums bleed, and run for the hills. This… This was soft, peaceful… sad? Once again, she was thrown out of her train of thought as the thief slowly began to sing.

"Prison gates wont open up for me

on these hands and knees I'm crawling

Oh, I reach for you…" Kim shook her head slowly, amazed by how the woman's voice sounded. She never expected the woman to be able to sing, let along play the guitar. She was left to listen in silence as the woman began to start again.

"Well I'm terrified of these four walls

these iron bars can hold my soul in,

All I need is you…

Come please I'm Callin'

And oh, I scream for you

Hurry I'm fallin'…" Kim watched as Shego tilted her head back, looking at the starry sky. Her fingers played and plucked at the strings in time with her words, and Kim found herself quickly mesmerized. Who was she singing about…?

"Show me what it's like

To be the last one standing

And teach me wrong from right

And I'll show you all I can be

Say it for me

Say it to me

And I'll leave this life behind me

Say it if it's worth saving me…" Her mind was working in over drive. Was Shego singing to someone? And if so, could this person really change the thief with just a single statement as that? Kim couldn't keep up with her thoughts. And through the first verse and chorus, Kim couldn't shake the feeling that the sad tone in Shego's voice gave her.

"Heaven's gates wont open up for me

With these broken wings I'm falling

And all I see is you

These city walls ain't got no love for me

I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story" Kim watched as the corners of her rival's lips pulled up in an ironic, pleased smile.

"And oh, I scream for you" Who?

"Come please, I'm calling" Who do you want to come?

"And all I need is you" WHO?

"Hurry I'm fallin'…

Show me what it's like

To be the last one standing

And teach me wrong from right

And I'll show you what I can be

Say it for me

Say it to me

And I'll leave this life behind me

Say it if it's worth saving me" Kim watched as the beautiful woman closed her eyes, as her fingers worked harder than before to pull off a saddened, yet hopeful guitar solo. Kim allowed her own eyes to drift close, as a soft smile slowly painted itself on her features as she let the music flow through her. She was swimming in the melody, lost in the meaning that Shego was trying to portray, and was left wanting more as she played the final, sad note.  
"And All I see is you

Come please, I'm calling

And All I need is you

Hurry I'm fallin'…" One last time, Shego allowed herself to sing the chorus, this time with more energy as she knew it was going to be the last, She shook her head in sadness, as the words fell from her dark lips and floated Into the air. And she muttered one last time as she pulled the song to a close. "Hurry… I'm fallin'…"

Kim was left standing in a shock, staring at her rival. She wanted nothing more than to rush towards the woman and pull her into a hug, and tell her that everything was going to be alright. Taking a step forward, she accidently kicked a stone and if flew against a metal beam, earning a lovely, irritating 'ping' sound, as Kim dove behind a box to hide herself. Her heart was racing as she remained still as her body would allow, praying to god that Shego wouldn't go looking for the source of the noise, or wouldn't be angry when she found out that Kim had been listening to her seemingly private concert. Closing her eyes tight, she strained her ears to hear the woman coming.

She couldn't hear anything. Her eyes opened slowly, but she remained still. Then she heard it, the soft, fluid voice that sung the song. "Kimmie…" Kim's heart ached as her own name hung in the air, and realization suddenly hit her. The sung had been meant for her, even if she wasn't suppose to hear it. Her heart raced, as she suddenly jumped to her feet, and turned around to face… nothing. Once again, her eyes failed to find anything on the roof top. Her heart sunk, as she slowly made her way over to the now abandoned guitar sitting on the two foot tall, raised ledge. Resting a hand on it, she closed her eyes as she heard a motorcycle speed off below. Shego did what she did best. She escaped, leaving Kim with her thoughts and the guitar that managed to move the teen hero's heart.

Grabbing the instrument, she turned on her heels and trudged along the roof to make her decent. What as she going to do…? That was a question that she had often, but never without this much hope. She turned back once more towards the spot where her rival once sat. What was Shego trying to say with that song? What was she feeling… How… How did she feel towards Kim? All these raced through her mind, as she allowed the heart filled words tumble from her lips. "What am I going to do…?"

To be continued!! Okay, so my first Kigo fic. Okay, my first fic ever. So please, be honest with me and tell me if it sucked or not, or if I should even continue… Reviews would be loved! :D


	2. Mistaken Meanings

AN- Just a slight warning now. This doesn't turn out exactly how you probably expected it too… Please don't kill me TTTT

Disclaimer- I own nothing, sadly. All belongs to Disney.

Kim Possible, Teen Hero, always boasted at she can do anything. Because, of course, "Anything's possible for a Possible!" From fetching cats out of trees, to battling evil mutant grasshoppers, Kim really did do it all. Sky diving? No big. Running into a burning building? So not the drama. Figuring out what she was going to do next time she saw her arch-rival? So big. SO the drama.

Staring at the expensive looking guitar that now rested on her bed, Kim Possible heaved a sigh of defeat. Pushing her bright orange hair out of her eyes, she moved to sit beside the instrument, her fingers stroking the strings in wonder. So, Shego wanted to be saved? That in itself seemed like a miracle. The older woman always seemed like she was having fun whenever she was fighting, whenever she was stealing. Maybe she was sick of it though. Everyone has to come to their senses sometime, right? Kim smiled, her eyes never leaving the wooden surface of the guitar.

_Be-be-bee-beep!_

Tearing her eyes away from the item currently on her bed, she searched her room for her Kimmunicator. Please not let it be Shego. Not yet. Please let it be _anyone_ but Shego! "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Hey, Kim! We've got a hit that Drakken and Shego are up to something again. Another mountain layer." The African American boy tapped furiously at the keys in front of him, before glancing up to give Kim a smile. "Ride's on its way. Ron, too."

"You rock Wade!" She smiled back at her friend, before switching the device off. Fighting the urge to throw it down on the floor, she gently set it down on her bed next to the guitar. Walking over to her closet, she paused, her hand on the door. What was she going to do? What was she going to say? She had been hoping for more time to think things through, to come up with something cool, something witty, _anything_ to say. But here she was, about to confront the woman that sang that heart wrenching song for her, and she wasn't even sure she knew exactly what the thief meant by it.

"Hey KP! You ready yet?" She heard her childhood friend call from outside her house, snapping her out of her thoughts. Shaking her head, she pulled the door open. _No time to dwell on this now, Kim._ Quickly changing into her mission clothes, she ran out the door to meet her friend and the waiting jet now parked in the road in front of her house.

**DRAKKEN'S LAIR**

"Hey KP! What's the plan?" Ron whispered as they army crawled through the vent, making sure one hand was on his pants to keep them up.

"Same as always Ron. You go get Drakken, stop him from activating what ever dooms-day device he's got this time, and I'll take care of Shego." Kim called back, her voice a little over a whisper. Her best friend said something to show he understood, but Kim wasn't listening. She could barely focus over the nervous feeling that was forming in her gut. Even during the entire ride and the trip up the mountain, Kim Possible couldn't find anything to say. Maybe she'd have a little more time before they ran into--

"SHEGO!" A whiny voice echoed through the chamber, as Kim could see a blue man storming around in the room below. His hands were behind his back as he paced, his eyes never leaving the large laser looking object behind.

"What do you want now Dr. D?" An annoyed voice replied to the whiny voice, and Kim's eyes reluctantly trailed over to fall upon a slim, slightly green skinned figure lounging on a lawn chair. The nervous feeling in her stomach increase tenfold, and Kim swallowed to keep the lump forming in her throat in check.

"Shego! Come celebrate with me! This is the most evil, fool-proof plan I've ever made! Ya see, this laser is going to create a virus, but not just any virus! This virus is designed to kill all the fish in the sea! And once all the fish are gone, then the food chain will be shattered, and soon all eating-thingies will be gone, leaving the world in panic and starving! And once all the food's gone they'll have no choice but to turn to me as world leader! HAHAHAHA!" The blue man clutched his sides in his evil laughter, as he leant into a counter to keep himself up.

"Dr. D, once the food's gone, what are you gonna eat?" The pale woman replied, her attention currently focused solely on her nail.

"Huh? Wha?" Drakken straightened himself up, his face contorted with thinking, before throwing his hands up in the air. "BAH! I'll think of that later! Now what we need to worry 'bout is keeping Kim Possible away from my machine!"

Shego smirked, her eyes turning upwards towards the vent. "I believe that's your cue, Kimmie." She called out, her voice smug. Setting down her nail file, she stood up in time to watch Kim burst from her vent and land in a crouch.

"Give it up Shego, and back away from the laser Drakken!" Kim said as stubborn and determined as she could make it despite her growing nerves.

"Uh… KP? HELP!" Everyone's eyes turned up to see one Ron Stoppable hanging from the vent by his belt loop, flailing his arms wildly. Kim sighed, and shook her head. What was she going to do with him…?

Kim felt a searing pain on her arm, and a soft voice breathed into her ear. "Bad idea to take your eye off your enemy, princess. Come on, I thought you knew that, or were you too worried about your boyfriend breaking something important?" Whipping her head around, she saw Shego gripping her arm tightly, her 

plasma turned onto a low burn as smoke started to rise from her shirt. What she noticed most, however, was the fact that Shego's face was bit close for comfort.

Snatching her arm away, she flipped backwards into a fighting stance, her eyes narrowing. "Or maybe I just don't think of you as a threat."

"From the look on your face, I can tell you're scared of something!" Shego smirked, before blasting her plasma on at full, and charging at Kim with a wide right-hook. Blocking it with an arm, Kim swung her leg up to try and catch the thief in the side, only to find the woman back flipping out of the way. There was a large crash behind them, and a girlish scream, letting Kim know her side-kick had safely made it out of the vent, and from the sounds of it, landed on Drakken. That just left Kim to finish off Shego… And left her with little time to think of something to say.

Their fight continued as they flipped and dodged, attacked and charged, neither one of them seeming to have the upper hand. Shego tossed a plasma ball at Kim, who side-rolled quickly out of the way, and swung her leg to knock Shego's feet out from underneath her. The raven-haired woman jumped, and went in for a blow as Kim closed her eyes tight, and blurted out the only thing that she could think of. "Shego! It's worth saving you!"

Silence filled the room, and a good moment passed before Kim felt confident enough to open an eye. Shego stood above her, her plasma incased fist mere inches away from her face. Her dark black hair covered her face, and Kim could barely hear her whisper. "So… you heard me, huh, Princess?" Kim nodded. "And… Do you mean it, you think I'm worth saving?"

"Of course!" Kim brightened up and stood, staring directly into Shego's eyes. "Shego! I can pull some favors and get you outta any jail time, and then you can come be a hero and be on my tea--"

"Woah woah woah! Hold your horses, there, tiger!" Shego's voice suddenly filled with anger. "You think that's what I was taking about? Being saved from all this? From the villainy? From the life of evil?" Her arm gestured wide over the room.

Kim nodded dumbly.

Shego gritted her teeth, glaring daggers at the red headed hero. "Tell me Kim, what the HELL do I need to be saved from in this place? What's so bad with what I got going for me? Huh?"

"Well, you're a villain…"

A groan echoed through the room, "Kimmie! You're so dense! Why do you think I'm a villain? For the freedom? For the fame?" Kim once again found herself nodding dumbly. "Princess, you're dumber than I even thought! You've been watching way too many movies! This isn't like a Disney film! I'm no Jack Sparrow! I don't make a bad thing seem good! I wont glorify thieving as he did pirating, because things don't work like that! The sooner you figure that out, the better!"

It was Kim's turn to get angry. Balling her hands into fists, her voice dripped with venom as she shouted. "Then what the heck did you mean? Huh? You're making no sense!"

"You'd never understand, pumpkin! Just give it up already!" Shego snapped, turning her back towards the teen hero, ready to walk away.

"Yeah? Well, I bet I can!" She challenged, taking a step forward to grab her rival's arm and spun her around, glaring determinedly into the plasma-wielding woman's eyes. "Try me."

Shego's eyes narrowed more. "Do you seriously think you have what it takes to understand what I meant by that song?" Kim nodded. "How far are you willing to go to understand."

Kim gulped, suddenly nervous again. "As far as I need to, Shego."

"Okay. One year. One year you spend with me, as my apprentice. Ya got that Kimmie? I'll put you through the worse hell you've ever been through, and then you'll understand me. Or, is that too much for Miss. Goody-Goody?" She challenged, a smirk playing at her lips. There was no way Kim would go for--

"Deal." Kim couldn't even believe the word that spilled from her lips. A whole year? With Shego? Training to be… to be a thief? Her gaze trailed up and down her enemy, taking in each muscular curve, each pattern on her cat suit. Then up to examine her face, the stern, determined look in her eyes. She wanted to see the sadden woman again, as weird as it sounded to Kim, she wanted to have Shego open up to her.

That, and she didn't back down from a challenge.

"Fine. You have one night to pack, and say goodbye." Stealing her arm back, Shego ran and snatched Drakken up by his collar, and began to drag him towards the hover craft. Tossing him in like a rag doll, the thief played with a few nobs, before the vehicle slowly rose from the ground. Glancing over the edge, Shego gave Kim one last smirk. "See ya later, pumpkin. Oh, and Welcome to hell."

Kim was left staring up at the sky, second-guessing her decision. What had compelled her to say that she'd agree to such a preposterous offer? What had she gotten herself into? She didn't even notice as her best friend since pre-k came up behind her. "Wonder what was that all about…"


	3. Looking for a way out

AN- Well, I should probably explain to you why I chose to do that twist of plot. I was just thinkin'… Why does Shego always have to be the one to turn 'good' or give up her lifestyle? I mean, it's not like it's the more likely of the two, 'cause she loves what she does, and doesn't take orders from anyone! ((unless there's a big price tag attached)) Kim has just as big of a possibility to turn bad. But will she even turn bad in my story? Ya never know. You're just gonna have to wait!

There were things that she didn't understand, and she knew it. She didn't get why people would chose to be evil, she didn't get how open heart surgery was performed, she didn't get how cats can always land on their feet. She didn't get why she had said yes to Shego's challenge. There was nothing in her mind that told her that it was a good idea, yet she had accepted.

Kim Possible, team hero, apprentice thief.

Even the title sounded awful. She didn't want to steal anything, nor did she care to spend a year with the hot-headed woman, even if she could sing a song or two. She would most likely end up dead before the year was out, or at least come home with serious injuries. She wasn't sure which. But if there was one thing she did know, it was this: She would not become evil. No matter what Shego did, no matter what she was forced to do, Kim Possible vowed to herself that she'd always be a hero. She'd always do good.

Heaving a sigh, she pushed off her bed, placing the pandaroo that was once snuggled to her chest on to the soft covers. How was she going to tell her parents that she agreed to go to who knows where with an evil villainess? For an entire year! There was no way they'd let her… And maybe that was her way out!

Rushing down the stairs, she nearly tackled her father in a hug. She didn't know exactly what to say, so she let it all run out in a mess of babbled nonsense. "Dad! I agreed to let Shego take me for a year for thief training last night, and I have a day to say goodbye and pack before she comes and takes me, so can I go?" She stared up at her father's confused face, a smile plastered on her lips at the predicted response.

"No. Absolutely not." His voice was stern, and Kim couldn't have been happier.

"Oh thank you, Daddy! Thank you!" She cheered, and leapt up to kiss him on the cheek before rushing back to her room, leaving Dr. Possible to stare after her in a confused manner. That had gone a lot quicker than she had even expected. She had thought it would take a least twenty more minutes, having to explain the entire situation, to re-explain it, and then wait a good five minutes on his answer. But maybe having a fast thinking, rocket scientist for a father was a good thing.

Now she didn't have to worry anymore. Since she didn't have permission, she wouldn't be able to go. And there was no way she'd lie to her parents! "She'll just have to understand that…" She murmured to her panda-roo, nuzzling her face into it's small, stuffed belly.

"Who'll have to understand what?" A cool voice echoed in her ears, as the teen hero shot upwards, her eyes finding the source immediately. Shego sat on the window sill lazily, her leg dangling over the edge to rest on her carpet, the other bent at the knee on the ledge. The breeze from the open window rustled her hair, and Kim remained frozen in place. "Well, Princess? Ya there?" Shego smirked, running her gloved fingers through the raven locks.

Kim struggled to find her voice over the shock of seeing the thief in her room. "I, uh…" She began, her mind working in overdrive to get herself out of the situation. "I can't go with you. My parents won't let me." She tried, eyeing the other woman nervously before falling into a defensive stance.

"Did you try both of them, or just one?" Shego's smirk grew at the look the teen hero gave her. "Aw come on Kimmie. I guess I gave you too much credit. Thought you'd be a bit more brave, but you're just a coward."

"Why? Because I respect my parent's wishes?" Kim spat back, her anger quickly bubbling inside her. Clenching her hands into fists, she willed herself not to attack the green skinned villainess. Why did she ever think that this woman was worth any time of life? This was way too much trouble to go through over a single song! It was just in her nature to give everyone the benefit of the doubt, and it usually proved to be a smart decision. But there was a first time for everything.

Kim's anger quickly escalated into fury as Shego laughed at her. "No, you're a chicken shit because you allow other people to tell you how to live your life! What are you, five? Can't have a cookie just 'cause mommy says so? Aw, boo hoo! Grow up, Possible!" Her voice rose gradually over the course of the taunt, and the thief was near shouting by the time the last phrase was said. Kim was fairly certain that someone had heard the out burst.

Scratch that. She hoped that someone had heard it.

Something seemed off about the thief tonight. Kim was afraid of her, and that wasn't normal. The red head always thought that she could take the woman, any day, any time. But now, there was something… Maybe it was the simple fact that she was in her own house, where there was more to lose. Maybe she didn't feel safe that the woman could just sneak into her room like that. Or maybe it was the dangerous look in the thief's eyes that told Kim that she wasn't messing around. "Shego, my parents said no, so I'm not going. That's final."

The intense look in the older woman's emerald eyes intensified, a haunting expression painted on her pale face. "Well. It's a good thing I'm not above kidnapping then…" Before Kim could register what the plasma-wielding beauty said, there was a searing pain on the back of her head. And just before everything went black, she could faintly hear a soft voice whisper, "Sleep well, my Princess. You're gonna need it."

AN!! I'm sorry for the shortness, and the relative sucky-ness of this chapter. I don't have many opportunities to update, and I decided to seize this chance while I still had it. Plus, this is kinda just a 

filler chapter. The real stuff begins next chapter, and if I get enough reviews… Then it can probably be up tomorrow. If I have the right inspiration. –hint hint-

Well… Thanks for baring with this so far. It's gonna get better! Promise!


	4. The First Test

**AN- I know this chapter will be short, and I apologize for that. And I apologize for the long time it took me to get this up. I kinda fell behind in work, and yeah. Had to catch myself up before I could even think of updating. Finally caught up, but I didn't have much time… so I gave a little intro to what the training will be like for a while. That and I got a good kick outta writing the ending XD. So please bare with me!**

There was nothing to be heard. Silence engulfed the room, if it was even a room. Kim didn't know and she could admit to herself that she was scared to know. The red headed hero had been lying on her side for what seemed like minutes, despite the mere seventy-two clicks she heard emerge from a second hand on a clock that should could not locate through closed eyes.

Sighing, she reprimanded herself for being so childish. What was so scary that she couldn't even just take a look around? At least then she'd know what she had gotten herself into. Gulping down her nerves, she slowly slid an eyelid up a mere fraction of a fraction of a centimeter, just enough for a single sliver of light to hit her green iris. She was able to count a few more ticks off the mystery clock before she decided that she couldn't see a thing. Taking a shaky breath, she opened her eyes fully and was met with a room that, though she'd never admit it, disappointed her.

There was next to nothing in the room. Scratch that thought and throw it over your shoulder. There was _nothing_ in the room, excluding a pendulum clock in the far corner, and a note taped to what Kim guessed to be a door. On the door rested a small padlock, green and black in color. There wasn't a single painting rested on the bare, white walls. Not even a single tint of paint, or even a slight off-white color. Even the floor was a bare, uncarpeted white. To the hero, it felt almost as if she were in a void in a creepy horror film, the old fashioned wooden clock ticking away the last moments of her life before something terrible happened and she would be killed.

Shaking these thoughts from her mind, she sat up slowly. Planning her next more, not that there were many choices, she rose to her feet and carefully made her way towards the door. She was extra attentive to keeping her steps light, incase there was a trap or an explosive planted on the ground that would go off and injure her. Normally she wouldn't even let this thought cross her mind, and would argue that Shego wouldn't do something so low. But the green skinned woman _had_ kidnapped her, so all bets were off now. The cautious way of walking that she had adapted caused Kim to take twice as long as she normally would to get to the door, and the extra time allowed her anxiety to rise.

Finally finding herself face to face with the door, note and padlock, she was greeted with a neatly cursive handwriting with green ink.

_Hey there Kimmie_

_This here is the start of your first training tasks. Lock picking. I thought an easier lock would be best, so its more like code cracking. But hey! Whose getting technical? Anyways, you're gonna have to get out of there yourself, even if it takes weeks. Good luck Princess. You'll need it. _

_Shego._

_P.S. I wouldn't make too many mistakes if I were you!_

Kim could almost hear the evil giggle dripping from the ink. Taking the note, she crumpled it angrily. What the heck was that suppose to mean? It made no sense. Oh well, no sense dwelling on it. It was probably just another teasing method.

The slender hero crouched down to get eye level with the small green lock. On closer inspection, she noticed that the dial was in fact black, and the numbers were a matching green as the outside. Typical Shego. The hero scowled at the offending device. Taking the cool metal object in her hand, she tugged down roughly, trying to simply break the thing off its hinge. Her finger tips were rewarded with a light, but effectively painful, shock. Whipping her hand back with a surprised yelp, she eyed the rigged device. So that's what the evil woman had meant. She could only imagine the smirk the older woman had on her face as she set this up.

Growling in frustration, she cupped her chin in her hand, rubbing it in thought. This should be easy. Burglars in movies did this all the time with out a hitch. They just put their ears against the lock and the combination always became clear to them. She could do that. She could do anything! Sky diving, wrestling bears, battle giant ants with lasers on their heads, so cracking a simple combination should be a cake walk…

Mm… Cake… She let pictures of cake and other desserts run through her mind as her stomach rumbled softly. When was the last time she had ate? She didn't even know how long she had been out… How much time had passed since she was kidnapped? Surely someone would have noticed she was gone by now… right? But she couldn't shake the nagging feeling that no one suspected that anything was wrong. Her parents would simply think she went out on a mission, and with Ron on vacation with his parents, no one would be alarmed with her sudden disappearance…

Pushing all thoughts of food and depressing ideas from her mind, she confidently pressed her ear against the side of the cold metal contraption. Turning the dial quickly with her fingertips, she strained her ears for any clues that may come up. After a couple dozen more rotations, Kim slammed the lock back against the door, and sat back in a huff. She didn't even know what she was looking for! It was pointless! The police would have noticed by now that she was gone, and they'd be storming the place any minute now. She was certain of it! All she had to do was wait it out, and then that vile kidnapper of a woman would be arrested and she could go home!

Her stomach rumbled more persistently. She needed food, and she doubted that the police would think to bring her food, if they even came. Plus, who ever heard of Kim Possible getting rescued? The thought sounded absurd, even to her. Heaving a sigh, she leant forward again, taking the dial in her finger tips.

One- One-one_ shock! _Darn.

One- One- Two _shock! _Darn.

One- One- Three _shock! _Darn.

Kim Possible emerged from the room seven hours later, her hair slightly singed, her fingertips burnt. Laughter erupted from the other side of the room as a certain thief looked up from her book and caught sight of her captive.

Damn that woman!!


	5. The rules

**AN! Sorry guys that this took so long to update. Just things weren't goin' so well for me, and I didn't feel like writing! Things haven't really looked up, but whateverrr. Its all good. So on with the story!**

Forks clicked against plates as bright green eyes glared at raven hair. Kim Possible shoved a wad of bread in her mouth, slowly going over her reasoning to why the food was probably safe to eat. One, Shego was eating from the same supply, and nothing was separated. Two, if the villainess wanted her dead, she would've killed her while she was unconscious, and three… Had the woman sitting across from her really ever try and kill her before? Something made the hero doubt that. Sure she had been put in death traps in the past, but that was all Drakken's doing, and they always had some major flaw that was obvious, making escape easy. That and she never left a fight with more than a few shallow cuts and bruising. The only thing that Shego ever really damaged was the teen-hero's ego.

Kim's eyes softened slightly as they peered at the older woman, slowly going over the near white hue of flesh, with the noticeable hint of green under it. The shadows that fell over her eyes as her head was tilted downwards towards the plate in front of her, made the villainess's skin more noticeable in contrast, but only made it seem more… more beautiful. The corners of her mouth pulled down in a frown as she thought over her choice of words, but merely passed it off for lack of a better word. The way that the other woman's hair cascaded down her shoulders and back, framing the very feminine face, made Kim think of an angel… in an opposite sort of way.

"If you stare any longer, Kimmie, I'd swear you're coming on to me." Kim's eyes narrowed once again, remembering that she was suppose to be angry at the woman behind the beautifully smooth voice. Her glare intensified as the thief carefully placed her silverware down on her plate, and sighed with annoyance. "Okay, Princess. I think its time we set down a few ground rules here. One, no checking me out while I'm eating."

"What if you're not eating?" Kim countered, more to be annoying than actually wondering about the question. Shego didn't even raise an eyebrow or miss a beat.

"Feel free. I know I have an amazingly sexy body, and to deny you staring rights would be too evil, even for me." Pink lips parted but quickly closed, at a loss of words. She didn't expect the older woman to be so calm when something like that was mentioned. That being thought, a ton of questions bubbled up inside of the red headed hero. "Two, no going into my room, unless you're invited. Don't think for a second that you'll ever be invited." Kim merely pierced her lips in response. She didn't like the idea of being bossed around by her nemesis, especially after being kidnapped. She made a mental note to be as difficult as humanly possible to get on the older woman's nerves. Maybe that would make her consider keeping Kim an entire year!

"Another thing," Shego began, her eyes finding Kim's gaze with an amused look in them. "The prospect of being with you for a full year is enough to make anyone want to kill themselves. You see this place?" She made a wide gesture over the room. Kim's eyes made a quick scan of the nicely furnished room. It was dimly lit, giving it a lazy, homey feeling that would make any one comfortable. Unless, of course, you were being held there against your will. The hero's eyes reverted back towards the villainess, raising an eyebrow to tell her to get on with her point. "Its got traps, alarms, and every security device known 

to man kind guarding every door leading to the outside world. There's only one person that can make it through that door with out a hitch, and that's me. Believe me. Many of the top thieves in the world have tried to penetrate this fortress, but none have lived to tell the tale…" Shego began to laugh at the terrified look Kim was giving her. "Relax, Pumpkin. I'm being dramatic. All they've got to show for their attempts are some very dangerous injuries, and thoroughly crushed prides."

"Though this is all very amusing, Shego, I don't see where you're going with this. And if you're trying to brag, I'm not very impressed." The hero spat in the most venomous voice that she could muster. Though, she was pretty impressed by Shego's description. If she was telling the truth, that is.

"Don't get your panties in a bundle there, Princess. I was just getting to that." Shego laughed, waving her hand dismissively towards the red head. "The year is off. All you have to do, is escape. If you can manage to get out of this house, then you can go back to your house and cry to your mommy about how mean I am." She smirked, folding her arms over her chest.

"So… I can go home?" The villainess nodded smugly, obviously doubting the girls ability. "No big! Escaping this place is going to be a snap! See ya, Shego!" Kim cockily rose from her seat, leaving her plate on the table for the other woman to worry about.

KPKPKPKP

Kim crouched in front of the door. This was it. As soon as she opened this door, she'd be home free. Smirking, she straightened her back, and placed a hand lightly on the handle. It had been easy. Scratch that, it had been really easy. Nothing that she hadn't done before. Laser sensors, a few trap doors, nothing that Kim Possible couldn't over come. Obviously Shego had underestimated who she was dealing with. Something that she'd have to remember to never do again.

Smirk growing, Kim turned the handle confidently, and thrust the door open, strutting forward… SMACK! Falling back, she rubbed her now sore noise, confused. Opening her eyes, she fought back a curse. There, were a perfect view of outside should be, was a red brick wall, with "Got 'Cha!" Painted in green spray paint across it diagonally. Slamming her fist into the ground, Kim flopped back on the ground, pounding her legs repeatedly against the carpeted surface below her in a fit. That woman was seriously becoming annoying beyond reason. More so that she way before, Kim added grudgingly.

Pushing herself up off the ground, she stormed off in the opposite direction, too angry to notice the thin beam of light that her ankle passed through. The ground opened up below her, earning a surprised yelp as she plummeted down ten and a half feet, into a disgustingly neon yellow tub of yellow goop. Flailing her arms, she struggled to remain on top of the weird goo, her mind yelling strings of curses that would make a nun flinch. Of course, her mouth translated them to "Darn it!! Crap!! That darn woman!! How dare she do this to me!! Crap!!" She yelled as her head slid under, but was mildly shocked to discover that she could breathe just fine. Struggling to move her arms and legs, she began to tread goo to keep where she was, and not to sink down deeper into the nasty concoction. How was she going to get out? It was nearly impossible to swim out of the pit, and she was slowly sinking deeper. She needed to get out, and the only way she could think of was… Kim winced. She really didn't want to do it… but…

Opening her mouth, she flicked her tongue out and tasted the thick slop. Her eyes widened in disbelief. Banana pudding! Greedily opening her mouth wide, she sucked down mouthfuls of one of her favorite deserts. Slowly but surely, the pudding began to disappear and her stomach began to feel full. By the time it was low enough that she could stand and possibly climb out, she felt really sick. Rubbing her stomach in regret, she mumbled a reminder to herself to never eat so much so fast again, as her hands began to grope the edges of the wall, finding the slight indent they were searching for. Heaving herself up with great difficulty, she climbed the painfully tall wall, before throwing herself over the edge, panting hard. She rested for a moment, cursing the woman that put her in this situation once more, before she stood up, and took a hesitant forward.

She managed three more steps before she felt her right foot sink into the ground, in what was probably a switch, cursing, she ducked, expecting something to shoot from the walls, but instead her ankle was pulled out from underneath her and she was thrust into the air, hanging upside down in one of the oldest traps in the book. Squirming uncomfortably as she felt the blood rush to her head, she let out a frustrated grunt. To make matters worse, she heard a soft chuckle to her left.

"How's it hanging, princess?" Shego's voice danced with amusement, for the first time Kim could remember. But her shock didn't surpass her resentment for the slim, muscular woman that was lounging against the wall like it was nothing. Like Kim Possible wasn't hanging from her ceiling. "You know Kimmie, if you hadn't rushed off in such a hurry, I would've told you that I was going to train you to be a thief, so you can avoid and get around these traps. But, if you prefer to make a fool of yourself like this instead, I'm not going to complain. It's a hell of a lot better than T.V, I'll tell you that."

"Go eat a duck, Shego." Shego laughed again at this remark, before turning on her heels, and giving the teen hero a wave of dismissal.

"I was going to help you get safely back to the living quarters, but the views kinda nice with you like that. 'Specially with your shirt riding up like that." She chuckled again before taking a step to walk away.

Kim reached out for her, "Wait!" She called, her face turning red from the rush of blood to her face. She told herself it was just because of her being upside down, and not because of what the woman just said. "Shego? Are you a lesbian?" She called out before her mind could stop her.

The villainess turned back towards the hero with a smile, and shrugged. "No, I don't think so. It's nothing I'm against, however. Why, Kimmie? Are you?" She raised an amused eyebrow at the now sputtering teen.

"No! I- I…! No! I've got a boyfriend!" Kim managed, swinging her arms in front of her defensively.

"Pumpkin, I'd believe you, if you could say it to me calmly. Usually that kind of reaction means that you're in denial. Well, from my experience that seems to be the case. Lighten up, Kimmie. I could care less if you are. Just, no checking me out while I'm eating." She warned, her expression of mock sternness. Despite herself, and her current situation, Kim had to admit. She liked it when Shego joked 

around with her like this. It was different than when they were fighting. The teen hero couldn't help but smile.

"Keep dreaming, Shego. Like I'd ever lower my standards enough to be reduced to checking you out." Shego's face contorted to mock hurt, placing a hand over her heart.

"Ouch, Kimmie! That hurt! Are you saying I'm worse than the buffoon?"

Kim crossed her arms over her chest, and nodded. "Yup, a lot worse!" She smirked, and stifled a laugh as she watched the thief's expression grow even more hurt.

"That's it Kimmie! You're on your own!" She stormed off behind a corner, leaving Kim wishing that she would've just bit her tongue. Swinging herself to try and see around the corner, Kim scrambled to find her words.

"Shegoooo! I was just joking! I think you're… uh… beautiful! Yeah! That's it!" She scrambled with her words, hoping that Shego wouldn't realize that she was telling the truth. "And… um… Any man- er woman too! Would be lucky to be with you!! Shegoooo!"

A brilliant line of green plasma flew from around the corner, and snapped the rope holding Kim in half, leaving the team hero to crash hard into the cold, concrete floor.


	6. The Cost of Hunger

**AN! Okay guys! This is where things start to get serious!! I know the last two chapters were kinda goofy, and there will be more of these to come, but I thought it was about time for another serious chapter, to move the story along! I hope you guys like! And Make sure you review for me!! Oh! And there will be another song in this chapter! I decided I liked the way the first chapter turned out with the song, and hopefully you'll enjoy it too!**

Kim Possible sat alone in the medium sized living area, her eyes glazed over as her hands worked carefully on her sore legs. The last two days had been rough, and she couldn't even remember one of them due to being passed out on a cold floor. She knew that things were only going to get harder, and she hadn't even taken any lessons from Shego yet. No matter how hard it got, however, she swore that she'd prevail, and get out of this god forsaken house as soon as possible. If you could even call it a house, it seemed more like a fortress, her mind corrected her snidely. Either way, she didn't want to stay any longer than she had to. Her best bet was that she was going to have to sneak out when Shego wasn't expecting her to, when the security wasn't at its peak. That would probably be at night, when the villainess was sleeping. She'd once again have to try for the way she went last time, hopefully succeeding since she knew most, if not all, the traps already. All she had to do was retrace her steps, and then she'd be home free. It was as simple as tying her shoes.

There was a small movement in the corner of her eye, and Kim turned her head slightly to get a better view of the shadowy figure that had appeared in her presence. Her gaze was greeted with a rather relaxed looking Shego, who didn't seem to even notice that she was in the room as well. Stiffening her muscles slightly, the teen hero made sure to not make a movement as her eyes followed the taller woman across the carpeted area of the room, into what appeared to be a kitchen. There wasn't a wall separating the living space and the tiled area, so Kim could get a clear view of the woman, but she couldn't tell exactly what she was doing. All she could do was stare in awe.

Kim watched silently as the slim villainess slowly danced around the kitchen with natural ease, a tune being hummed from the dark painted lips. Shego's eyes lazily closed as her feet slowly shifted from side to side, her hips swaying in time, as she lifted them off the ground in slight kicks or simply stepping forward or back. Every now and again, she'd dip backwards, before slowly straightening her back as the made up tune grew slightly louder. The green skinned beauty danced her way over towards the refrigerator, opening it and looking half-heartedly at the contents, her body never resting for a moment as she reached out and snatched up a carton of eggs. Setting the Styrofoam container down on the counter gracefully, she slowly made her way over towards a cabinet, back tracking three steps in her dance before reaching the desired spot. Opening the wooden door, she rummaged through it for a second before withdrawing a narrow skillet pan, and moving back towards the stove and eggs after closing the door. Turning the knob to the desired temperature, her feet shuffled and her hips swayed as she cracked open the eggs onto the skillet. Reaching over her arm slowly snaked smoothly through the air in what Kim thought was a beautiful move, she opened a drawer and grabbed a spatula, slowly scrambling the eggs. The red-headed hero watched, completely stunned, as the dance continued through the cooking, even causing the thief to leave her eggs before returning quickly before they started to burn. Once the eggs were made to her liking, Shego turned off the stove, and once again repeated the complexed dance back to put the eggs away, and deposit the used equipment in the sink. 

Grabbing a clean plate on her way back, she put the cooked eggs on it before adding the skillet to the small stack of unclean dishes. Her hips swayed more slowly as the tune her lips emitted started to lose pace, before it completely stopped as her feet hit the carpet. As soon as the song stopped, her feet stopped dancing as well, and she walked away from Kim and the room as if she had never put on that little show.

A few seconds passed by before an intelligent thought could even pass through her mind. The beautiful display that the raven haired woman just gave her knocked her mind out of her head, and left a babbling imposter that could only repeat "_wow…"_ over and over again until she shook it free. Kim had never seen Shego, let alone anyone, dance like that, let alone to a song that Kim suspected the thief made up off the top of her head. What had put the normally cranky woman in such a good mood…? Furrowing her eyebrows, Kim slowly moved from her chair, over to the edge of the carpeting. Her gaze flicked over the entire room, tearing apart every possible thing in her mind, trying to find a hint of a joyous item. She even searched the room for something that could resemble drugs, not that she expected to find any. There was nothing. It was just a simple looking kitchen with wooden counters and drawers, and a large white fridge wedged between the end of the far counter and the wall. Curling her toes in and out in thought, she pondered every possible thing that could make the thief dance like that. Coming up short, she rubbed her stomach as it let out a soft growl. She was up and half way there, anyways…

Taking a step onto the white and black tile, her ankle was instantly greeted with a burning sensation beyond anything that she'd felt before. A surprised yelp of pain escaped her pink lips as she fell backwards onto the carpet, quickly pulling her feet back from the danger zone. Wide green eyes scanned the ground in shock. There, in the entire kitchen, were faint red beams of light that moved across the floor, and some even vertically up to the tops of the counters and back down. They were so tightly knit together, and moving so fast, that it seemed that it would be impossible to get through. Why did Shego put these up after she left? Its not like she was going to eat all the fo—Kim's eyes widened in realization as the swaying hips and frequently moving feet replayed in her mind. That dance… It wasn't because Shego was happy that she was dancing… She was moving around the beams!

"Kimmie, you alright?" A voice asked behind her, soft, but not necessarily concerned. Tilting her head back, Kim looked at the woman standing behind her in awe. There was not a burn on Shego, not even a singe in her cat suit, or a single burnt strand of hair.

"Y-yeah." She answered unsteadily, her eyes dropping back to her now red and blistering ankle. "I just wasn't expecting that." She forced a chuckle, as her fingers lightly probed the tender flesh, flinching at the searing pain even the lightest touch emitted. She heard a sigh from behind her, and was wholly surprised as she felt two strong arms around her, one on her shoulders, the other tucked under her knees. In a matter of moments she was lifted easily from the ground, and was floating from her spot on the floor to the large couch in the middle of the living area.

"Let's take a look at that, Princess. Those things hurt like a bitch." Kim nodded slowly, unsure about what was happening as the green skinned woman knelt down in front of the couch to get a better look at the wound on the teen's ankle. Kim watched as Shego reached out a slender finger, wincing in 

anticipation as the small limb grazed the injured flesh. There was no pain. Opening an eye hesitantly she watched as the soft finger tip glazed over the red burn, and the expected uncomfortable feeling never came. Kim watched as Shego's brow furrowed, before the beautiful thief stood up, and left the room. She quickly returned, with a small roll of white bandages in hand. Crouching down once more, she took Kim's slender ankle in her hand, and wrapped in gently, but tightly, up in the white cloth material. Giving a satisfied snort at her work, the thief set the leg back on the chair, and rolled back on her heels until she was sitting on her butt in front of Kim. "Be careful next time you go in there, Princess."

"Why do you have it rigged up like that, anyways?" Kim wondered aloud, staring at Shego expectantly, waiting for the answer.

"Its part of your training, doy!" Shego rolled her eyes at Kim's stupidity. "That, and I need something to keep me on my toes, even if its something simple as dodging lasers." The villainess shrugged, and lifted an ungloved hand as she began to examine her finger tips. Ungloved…

"Shego…? What are your gloves for…?" Kim knew she was pushing her luck asking so many questions, even if there were only two voiced so far, but she had a strange urge to get to know the woman in front of her. Of course she had always wondered why Shego always wore gloves, and this was, in fact, the first time she'd seen the graceful looking hands out side of the dark black gloves.

Shego merely shrugged. "Why else would a thief wear gloves than to hide finger prints?"

"But… Don't you usually let yourself slip up and let the camera's catch you?" Kim countered gently, not wanting Shego to lose her temper or suddenly close herself to the teen.

"That's different, Kimmie." Shego started, her eyes closing lightly as she lent back onto her palms and tilted her head towards the ceiling. "When I let the camera's catch a glimpse of me, its proof that I do exsist, that I'm a thief. Its something to make things more fun, so I can give a chase before escaping. Finger prints are something solid, something that makes me unique. Well, 'sides my plasma of course. People can track me through my finger prints, even when I don't want to be found. You understand?" A soft puff of breath was released through black lips.

Kim nodded, though she knew that Shego couldn't see her, since her eyes were closed. But the hero got the feeling that the other woman could sense the nod. "I always thought they had to do something with your powers… You know, since all your brothers wear gloves too…"

"Don't you EVER mention those incompetent idiots under my roof again, you hear me?" Kim winced as the expected explosion happened, and Shego lept to her feet, her fingers clenching into fists. Nodding meekly, Kim opened her mouth to try and mend the damage that she had caused, but was silenced by Shego's glare. "Whatever Kimmie." With that, Kim was left to watch the retreating back. Pain erupted through her, but not because of her ankle. She felt a stabbing pain fill her chest, before a cold feeling washed over her. Almost like an icy hand had clenched down hard, and wasn't letting go. Placing her own hand tight against her chest, Kim's eyes followed the dark haired woman through a door, before 

her view was cut off with a loud _SLAM!_. What was wrong with her…? Kim had to wonder, the question directed more towards her own painful feelings than Shego's angry ones.

Why would she get upset if the thief was mad at her? That had been her original plan, right? To get Shego to get so mad at her, that she'd get kicked out of the house, and would be home free. Right…? Yes, that was the plan then, but was it the plan now? Kim could only assume that it was, considering only a little over a day had passed since the kidnapping. There was no way that things could change so fast. And yet… Kim couldn't help but feel that things were changing rapidly. Even before she was captured. Ever since Kim caught Shego singing that song to her, she noticed that she cared more and more how the older woman thought about her. And more and more how the she felt. Maybe she was just feeling sympathetic towards the green skinned woman. That was a possibility and she was going to explore it. There was even a chance that Kim could look at Shego as a friend, despite the horrid way she was being treated and tested. But nothing more than that, that was for sure… _Right?_

Once again her thoughts were interrupted by the persistent grumbling of her stomach, as Kim eyed the kitchen cautiously. There were two choices. One, she could just wait out her hunger until Shego's temper cooled, and ask the woman to get her food. Or two, she could get up and test her luck again at the kitchen from hell. Judging from the pain in her ankle, the second option was out of the question. That only left waiting… And her stomach just wasn't up for that. Maybe she could speed up the process of Shego's temper going away…

Rising to her feet, Kim Possible limped over towards the door she saw Shego retreat to. Stopping in front of it, she stared at the wood of the door nervously. What if Shego was madder than she thought? She could be shoved away, or even sent into a dangerous trap. And what if the door itself was rigged, just like the kitchen? Kim couldn't tell by looking at it. And just standing there like a scared little girl wasn't going to feed her stomach… Raising her hand nervously, she posed herself to knock. A soft melody drifted slowly to her ears, halting any movement her brain had planned. Kim recognized the sound to be that of a guitar, and she remained in that position, ready to knock on the door, as words slowly drifted to her ears.

"_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven, that I've ever been_

_And I don't want to go home right now. _

_All I can taste is the moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_And sooner or later its over_

_I just don't wanna miss you tonight…"_ Kim's heart fluttered at the words the beautiful voice sung, her hand moving from its spot above the door, down to her heart.

"_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_While everythings made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am…" _Kim felt her body slowly sinking to the ground, and she turned so she could rest her back against the door separating her and the woman singing the song. She desperately wished that she could see the beautiful woman, to watch as her face brimmed with emotion as the words spilled from her lips and the melody danced from her fingers. Not once did it cross her mind that she shouldn't be thinking these things, or doing what she was doing, as she reached up and slowly turned the handle, cracking the door open, and peering inside the nicely lit room. There Shego sat, her legs crossed in front of her, on a queen sized bed covered in black blankets. Kim felt her heart sore at the hopeful look that Shego's face gave off, before it quickly turned into a pained on, her eyes closing gently like the first song as she slowly shook her head.

"_And you cant fight the tears that ain't coming_

_A moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah, you bleed just to know your alive" _Kim took a moment to worry at this statement, and her eyes quickly darted down to the woman's wrists, but from the distance and the shadows that fell over the deceivingly delicate looking limbs, Kim couldn't see any hints of scars. She hoped with all her heart that she was over reacting, and over thinking this statement. Forcing the distressing thoughts from her mind, her gaze once again rested on the beautiful face of her once arch-nemisis.

"_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_While everythings made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am…" _Slender fingers danced quickly over the long neck of the guitar, producing a lovely melody that filled Kim with numerous emotions, some that she couldn't quite identify. She watched, enchanted, as Raven hair fell over a muscular, yet still feminine shoulder. Kim barely registered that she was wondering if the black locks were soft or not, but she was too lost in the song that was being played to really care. Once again Shego played the chorus, singing louder again like she had the last time as the song pulled to a close. Plucking the last string of notes, Kim could hear a long breath escape through slightly parted lips.

"I know you're there, Kimmie."

**:D!! Okay, so I chose to pick "Iris" by the goo-goo dolls ((Which I do not own)) because I think it fits Shego! In all seriousness. Really Truly. And If you don't think so… I'm sorry… I think? Anyways, I decided to give you guys a longer chapter due to my lack of updating, and the crappy chapters. : I hope you guys enjoy it!**


	7. Trickery and Savory

**AN- sorry for the long wait, you guys. But here's one of the last three chapters of Savin' Me. **

**A heads up- This does NOT take place right after the end of the last chapter. There is a two month skip. For those of you wondering why I did this, there is a reason. And I'm even concidering making a whole fic about exactly what happened. But for right now, I want it to be a mystery to you guys.**

**Now enjoy.**

The room was quiet for the first time in months, and Shego took the time to relish the rare delicacy. Lounging on her coach with a book in her lap, she allowed her muscles to relax and the silence to overwhelm her. It had been three months since Kim Possible started staying with her, since saying she was trapped didn't really apply. Kim could've easily escaped after the third week, since Shego disabled more than half the traps and security devices after the red head started to get on her nerves. Yet, the teen hero still remained in her house, eating all her food.

Shego's eyebrows furrowed as she slowly started to realize that Kim had been absent nearly the entire day. She hadn't heard from the cheerleader since breakfast, and no alarms had gone off… _Maybe she fell into that hole I built the other day with the oil slicked walls… _She chuckled lightly at the mental image the idea gave her, before her mind tossed another thought at her. _Or maybe she finally left you._ Frowning, Shego let her eyes wonder from the pages of her book to the hallway that lead to Kim's room. It wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing if Kim left, but it wouldn't be the same in the house anymore, she noted reluctantly. Though, Kim had been trying to sneak up on her a lot more often lately, and was trying her hand in pranks. Not too successfully, however, but still annoying.

The sound of fabric rustling behind her brought her attention back outwards, a frown pulling at her lips. _Speak of the devil, and she shall appear._ Clenching her jaw in annoyance, Shego turned the page loudly, hoping that the redhead would just go away. The gentle whisper of Kim's clothing brushing against the wall tore through the silence like a knife, the sounds moving closer. Throwing down her book in frustration, Shego leapt to her feet and stalked to her room, closing the door behind her. The green skinned thief was only slightly surprised when she heard the other girl pouting on the other end.

"Shego!" Kim Possible whined, her fingers drumming lightly on the wooden obstacle that separated her from her target. "That's not fair! You know I'm not suppose to go in your room!" Shego couldn't help the smirk that grew on her face. Kim had learned not to break the rules last time she tried to sneak into the villainess room, having been thrown into the pit of cockroaches. This made her take a moment to ponder her seemingly obvious fetish with pits and holes, before shaking it off as spending too much time with a certain blue doctor.

"That was the point, Princess!" She called back, moving to lay on her bed and tucking her hands behind her head. Closing her eyes gently she tried to summon up the silence that she was enjoying only a moment before.

The drumming on her door grew louder, and she could almost hear the red head's pout intensify. "But now what am I suppose to do?"

"How about you go jump in a lake? That sounds like a great plan to me!"

"If you like it so much, why don't you go do it yourself?" Kim huffed loudly, and Shego could almost see her arms crossing over her chest, her bottom lip jutting out ever so slightly as her eyebrows pulled down in a hurt expression. This made the thief frown. Her and Kim's relationship had changed over the course of three months, their banter no longer hurtful and sarcastic, but playful and light. Their fights didn't come from rage and annoyance, but because they enjoyed the mental exercise of trying to one up the other in a battle of wits. They no longer thought of these things as their job, but as fun, and Shego wasn't sure she liked that prospect. No, she knew she liked it, her mind corrected her. She liked the closeness that the two were beginning to become so accustomed to, she liked the light teasing, she liked the blushing that Kim always managed to do. She liked it all. She just didn't like what that meant.

"I think I might, just to get away from you!" Kim gasped loudly and playfully, her knuckles knocking on the door once before she moved away.

"Well, if you're gonna be mean and lock yourself in there, I'm going to eat all the food!" Shego's eyes widened in terror. If there was one thing that Kim could beat her in, that would be an eating contest. She just couldn't compete with the teenager's stomach, even though she tried on numerous occasions. And if there was one threat that she knew Kim would carry out, it was the one she just made.

"I swear to god, Kimmie, if you even touch ONE of my Fritos, your ass is mine!" Jumping off her bed, Shego thrust open the door and scanned the living room wearily. Seeing no sign of the menacing teen, she made her way to the kitchen to protect her precious chips.

Kim Possible could barely contain the giggles that were fighting to spill from her lips as she watched her pray move into the kitchen. Adjusting herself from her spot up on the walls, wedged in the corner, she waited for the perfect moment. Once the woman passed her corner, Kim stealthily dropped down to the ground, careful to land with as little noise as possible. Tip-toeing up behind the woman, Kim wrapped her arms around Shego from behind, causing the pale thief to stiffen. Moving up on the tip of her toes, Kim pressed her mouth near a green ear, before moving it slowly. _Cruuuunch!_

Shego's eyes grew wide in terror as she turned around quickly to find Kim Possible standing behind her, her last bag of Fritos in hand. Glaring at the redhead, Shego lit a hand up threateningly. "Kimmie, I suggest that you hand those over before someone gets hurt."

Kim dug her hand into the bag, slowly bringing a single chip out and moving it up to her lips. "But Shego, they're just so good!" Opening her mouth slightly, she stuck a small corner into her mouth, and began to nibble on it. Making a sound of sheer pleasure, Kim overly exaggerated how much she was enjoying the corn chip. "Oh, I think I'm in heaven!" Shego took a step forward, bringing her fist up ready to punch the red head as she popped the chip in her mouth.

_Crrruuuu-CRASH!_

Shego's body froze as the house shook visibly, a few of the paintings she had on her wall falling to the ground. Kim stood dumb-founded, staring at the bag of chips as if the salty tasting food had caused the crash. Shego didn't doubt that that's exactly what the teen thought had caused it, but she knew better. Someone was trying to break into her fortress, and by the sounds of things, doing a very good job at it. Swearing under her breath, Shego grabbed Kim by the arm and tugged her into the living room. Throwing her down on the couch, she climbed on top of the frightened hero as the ceiling slowly started to crumble. Bracing herself against the small pieces of her house that fell on her back, she looked down at her trembling prisoner. "Shego… Whats going on?" She whispered, her voice showing the fear that filled her as the house crumbled around them.

"You're knights in shining armor have come to rescue you, Princess, from the terrible monster." Shego grunted as a final crash echoed through the room before a cold draft suddenly surrounded them.

"Shego! Give it up, you're surrounded! Booyah!" The thief didn't even have to look up to tell whose voice that belonged to, but did anyways to fix a deadly glare at the blonde standing in the hole in the wall.

"Buffoon, what the hell are you doing here?" She snarled angrily, raising herself off of Kim and the couch to stalk angrily over to the overly confident idiot. Ron just looked right past her, his eyes filling with concern as he spotted a terrified Kim on the couch.

"KP!" He rushed at her, throwing his arms around his best friend tightly. "KP, I'm so sorry it took us this long to get you! I knew that it wasn't you! I knew it but no one would listen to me!" He half yelled in her ear, leaving Kim confused about more than one thing.

"What-? How-?" She tried to ask the numerous questions that were filling her mind, but failed. Instead, she settled on fixing a questioning look at the thief.

Shego sighed angrily, "You know when Dr. D made all those clones of you? Yeah, well, I used one of the extra DNA samples of you we had laying around to make one last clone, and left it in your place. Don't get me wrong, I still hate cloning, but hell. It took them three and a half months to figure it out. I say it worked out perfectly." She smirked as best as she could, despite the growing lump in the pit of her stomach. _They're here to take Kimmie back…_

Ron looked up at her, his rage easily readable on his face. "Shego! You went too far! I mean, Kidnapping Kim?" His jaw clenched as his eyes narrowed. Tightening his grip on Kim, he looked back out the hole he had came through. "There are over one hundred GJ out there, and they're gonna arrest you. Might as well give yourself in, since you're not going to get away this time."

Shego laughed. She laughed hard and long, wiping an imaginary tear from her eye. "Oh, Buffoon! That was a good one! Man, I haven't heard something that funny in ages!" His glare intensified as confusion was added to his list of emotions. Shego just smirked at him, walking past the blonde and the still shocked Kim before hitting a button that was once hidden behind a fallen painting. "You seriously think I made this place without an escape route? How fucking idiotic can you get?" Giving them one last laugh, 

she ran down through the passageway that had opened up. The door closed behind her, and her smirk fell from her lips. Only daring to slow down when she saw her jet in the hanger, untouched by GJ agents. Walking up to the door, she allowed her fingers to trail slowly over the metal before opening it and climbing in. Settling herself in her chair, she allowed her frown to deepen even more.

After a stunt like that, Shego knew nothing would ever be the same again. No longer would she just be a thief or a sidekick, but the kidnapper of the great teen hero. GJ wouldn't allow the slight slip ups in the agents that always went to capture her. They wouldn't even allow her to get near Kim anymore. A stunt like that just secured her future. _Goodbye, Kimmie…_

The hanger opened up, and the Jet took off to a destination unknown.

KPKPKP

Kim still couldn't believe it, even as she sat on her own bed, her parents right outside her door, making sure nothing like that ever happened again. Even after a week, they were still like that, not letting Kim leave their sights for more than a moment or for school. Even then they were reluctant, only releasing Kim in Ron's care. Kim should feel happy to be home, she should be enthused to see everyone after so long. She knew this, but it didn't stop the hollow feeling that flooded her being.

There was still so much that Kim wanted to do with Shego, so many things that she wanted to learn. She didn't even find out what that stupid song meant. Kim flinched at the thoughts, and quickly corrected herself. No, the song wasn't stupid, and the more she thought about it, the more it became important to her. She had grown accustomed to having Shego around, having to do the stupid little training stunts that the older woman insisted that she do. She missed having to pick locks, to have to dodge lasers and jump over the insane amounts of trap holes. She missed the way that Shego smirked every time she failed, and missed the way the thief would turn her head to hide the proud smile every time she succeeded. She missed the pranks that she pulled on Shego, even though she knew Shego knew about them every time and only acted like she was surprised. And Kim was mildly shocked that she could admit something to herself easily.

She missed Shego.

To what extent, she didn't know, but she would find out. Their relationship had changed and deepened throughout the course of time, and to Kim it felt natural. It wasn't like the friendships that she had to work hard at to maintain, or like the ones that took years to build. Shego wasn't so different from Kim, and Kim from Shego, and it made everything comfortable. It made everything feel _right._

Kim grounded her teeth together, her fingers drumming on her blankets in thought. So what did this mean? How did Kim feel about Shego? Kim knew she thought of the black haired woman as a friend, but it grew deeper than that. More than what she felt for Monique. More than what she felt for Ron. Maybe she liked Shego as a sister? But the things that happened between them during the three months… Definitely not sisterly. She took comfort from the thief, she was happy when she was around. She felt content, carefree, joyful, and so much more.

But what did that _mean?_

_Does it really matter? It's not like you'll see her again._ The thought ripped at her heart as it replayed in her mind. It was the truth, and the redhead knew it, but she didn't want to accept that. Shego would find a way to see her, to come get her, to steal her away again so they can go back to being the way they were. But did Kim really want that? Yes. The answer was simple to that question. Did she want to be with Shego more than her family? Maybe. That wasn't quite as simple, the but fact that she had to even consider meant something big to her. Something really big.

Kim flopped back onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling in defeat.

She had her answer.

**Next Chapter.**

**What did Kim decide? What will she do about it? And for that fact how is Shego coping with the distance that she obviously didn't want in the first place? Review, and I'll update and tell you.**


	8. Seperation

**AN Okay guys. This is the second to last chapter of Savin' Me. I hope you enjoy it! The song belongs to Keane, "Is It Any Wonder?"**

Kim Possible once again found herself in a predicament that she was slowly starting to get used to. She had no clue about what she was going to do. She didn't even have anyone to talk to about it, her parents wouldn't understand, and her best friend… Well, Ron, he just wasn't good for this sort of thing. He was too busy gasping through bites of Naco as he tried to talk to her, spraying bits of taco meat on the poor red head. "KP, I like I told you before! They couldn't fool the Ron man! I thought it was odd that you suddenly had a terrible fear of soda, and that you over excessively used your catch phrases!" He smiled at her, but the gesture was ruined by the black spices that were caught between more than half of his front teeth. "You're best friend is the bondigity!"

"Yeah, Ron. You're the best." Kim tried her best to sound like she meant it, but she couldn't. It was partly Ron's fault she was cheated out of nearly seven more months with a certain green thief, and she wasn't grateful for that. Though, she wasn't sour enough to ignore the blonde boy completely, especially since he thought he did her a great favor.

"Yo, Kim, you okay?" His eyebrows shot up in concern, and even was considerate enough to put his naco for her. Wiping his hand on his pant leg, he reached over and touched his grimy fingers to her forehead. Kim tried not to flinch as taco sauce touched her skin and his oily touches roamed her flesh. It was nothing like when Shego would check her for a fever… She let out a sigh, and shook her head.

"I'm fine Ron. The nacos aren't sitting to well in my stomach today. Guess I'm outta practice." Ron nodded at this firmly, and started to ramble about how it took a special kind of warrior to be able to eat the naco. Kim rolled her eyes at him, the blonde boy taking this gesture as endearing and his smile grew. Closer her eyes, she tried her best to focus on anything but the sickening slurping noises coming from her long time friend. Deciding that the newly added over speakers that played music was her best option, she let her brain block out the boy's voice and focus solely on the lyrics.

"_I always thought that I knew I'd always have the right to_

_Be living in the kingdom of the good and true_

_So long and now I think I was wrong and you were laughing along_

_And now I look a fool for thinking you were on my side"_

Kim's eyebrows furrowed as the lyrics hit something deep inside her. The words sounded familiar, not in the sense that she'd heard them before, but because they almost sounded as if they were directed to her. About her. How long had she been on the good side? A long time, to say the least, but now… If she were to admit to the world what she admitted to her self only the night before, she'd be tossed out. Laughed at like it she were a joke, like she was a fool.

"_Is it any wonder I'm tired?_

_Is it any wonder that I feel uptight_

_Is it any wonder I don't know what's right?_

_Some times it's hard to know where I stand_

_It's hard to know where I am_

_Well maybe it's a puzzle I don't understand_

_Sometimes I get the feeling that I'm_

_Stranded in the wrong time_

_Where love is just a lyric in a children's rhyme, a sound bite"_

Kim suddenly wished she hadn't decided to listen to the song, as tears started to swell up in her eyes. Ron looked up at her in confusion, and she shook her head before leaving him sitting alone in their booth. Bursting through the restaurant's doors, she quickly started to run. She needed to get away from Ron, from everything. But that was impossible, with Global Justice having access to every place in the world. No where was safe for her to run, and if she tried to find Shego again, she'd lead them right to her. That wasn't fair to the thief, and Shego might even think that Kim set her up for it.

Kim stopped as she ran out of breath, and she found herself in front of the old building that she first saw Shego in. Her feet worked on their own as they stepped through the door, taking the easier route up to the top. Climbing flights of stairs, Kim couldn't fight her racing heart as she wished and prayed that Shego was waiting for her at the top. Coming to the door that lead to the roof, her hand stopped at the handle and hesitated. Did she really want to see Shego? Yes, with out a doubt. What would she do when she saw her? She didn't know, but really, as long as she saw the beautiful thief, she didn't care. Gulping down the lump forming in her thoat, Kim Possible pushed the door open and stepped out on to the abandoned roof. Straining her eyes at the receding light, she walked forward, trying to catch a glimpse of the familiar figure.

Coming to the end of the platform, Kim felt her heart sink to her stomach as she realized that no one was there. Falling to her knees, Kim stared out in a daze at the setting sun and let the tears that she had been holding fall down her cheeks. "Shego…" She whispered, her voice cracking with suppressed sadness. "Please, I-I need you. Come back to me…"

KPKPKP

Kim slipped into her room, and fell down weakly on her bed. Reaching out a hand, she propped her bed for her panda-roo, but knocked it off the furniture instead. Groaning in frustration, she grabbed her pillow before pressing it down hard on her face. She felt like screaming, but the sound froze in her throat. It caught, and slowly began to form into sobs that racked her form. How could Shego leave her like this? Kim couldn't wrap her mind around it, couldn't find a reason.

Sighing, Kim rolled off her bed and moved slowly to her computer. Something about the song she heard earlier was bugging her, and she wanted to hear the end of if. Pressing the on button, she waited for the screen to flicker to life before adjusting her keyboard and began to do a lyrics search. It took her a few tries, since she didn't exactly know the name, but she finally found what she was looking for. Sitting back, she scrolled to the last remaining verses.

"_Is it any wonder I'm tired?_

_Is it any wonder that I feel uptight?_

_Is it any wonder I don't know what's right?_

_And these days _

_After all the misery you made_

_Is it any wonder that I feel afraid?_

_Is it any wonder that I feel betrayed?"_

Kim bit the inside of her cheek as she processed her feelings. Yes, she felt betrayed, but was it by Shego? No, she didn't think so. It wasn't Shego's fault that this happened, it was Ron's and GJ's… But she couldn't blame them either, since they were only doing what they thought Kim would want them to do. Kim groaned in frustration, and continued to read on.

"_Nothing left inside this old cathedral_

_Just these sad lonely spires_

_How do you make it right?_

_Oh but you try!"_

That was the last couple lines before the main chorus repeated itself, and Kim didn't feel much better about her predicament. Grumbling to herself, Kim got up from her seat at her computer and moved to the window. Looking at the dark sky, she let her emotions swirl around her and she didn't even notice as three words tumbled from her lips as a tear streaked down a rosy cheek.

"I love you…"

Kim blinked, and strained her eyes. She could've sworn she saw something move out there. Clenching her jaw she opened her window and peered out. Nothing. Moving back into her room, Kim stopped as she saw it again. There, moving away from her house, was the form of a woman with long hair flowing behind her. Kim smiled and tears streamed down her face again, but this time, they weren't from sadness. Wiping them away quickly, Kim leant against her window frame and smiled out into the darkness.

"I know what you meant now, Shego. And it's worth saving you."

**Last Chapter coming up next.**

**Oh and tell me if you want me to make a story that tells about the two months that Kim and Shego spent together. Just a simple Yes or No in a review will work **


	9. Say It If It's Worth Savin' Me

**AN- And the final stretch!! I hope you guys enjoy this!! I'mma have a new story up soon, and updating Entwined Hearts and ending How Could you Forget? Also, the missing two months is going to be up soon as well. Sooo Go read the rest of my stuff, and review as well!**

Kim Possible couldn't tear herself from her window sill, no matter the reason. Her parents were starting to get worried, Ron was feeling neglected, and the world was missing her presence more than ever. Villains were popping up left and right, and even though Global Justice did a fine job at keeping the lunatics at bay, people missed the red head's contagious smile. But, after being away from the world saving business for so long, Kim wasn't sure if she could do it anymore. It wasn't just the constant physical activity and the long journeys. No, she could handle that with five broken fingers while hopping on one leg. But, the mental strain, the constant need to impress the world… It was becoming too much for her.

A soft sigh pressed passed her pink lips, fogging up the window in slight puffs as she strained her eyes to see past into the night. It had been days since she had even seen the shadowy figure flee from her, and she was even starting to doubt that she saw anything. Yet, she still didn't want to chance missing the woman of her dreams for a second time. This time, she was prepared.

Stepping away from the window, hoping that Shego didn't pick that exact moment to drop her a visit, Kim picked up the large pink backpack that was leaning against her wall. Throwing it on her bed, she opened the top flap to stare down at the contents, and slowly checked off the list in her mind. Shirts? Check. Pajamas? Check. Shoes, Shorts, Pants, Toothbrush, etc? Check. Closing the top again, she sat down on her bed and hid her face in her palms.

Running away with Shego sounded like a good plan, but was it really? Would Shego even come for her? Kim felt like crying as her questions began to sink in, her hope that this would turn out okay starting to fall. Kim didn't even know if the older woman felt the same about her, though, she had a feeling that she did. But a feeling was just a feeling. She had been wrong before.

A knock on her window interrupted her thoughts and Kim felt her heart leap into her throat, drop back in stomach, fly back to her throat, before settling in her chest at a break neck speed. All her emotions, hopes, worries, fears, every last feeling swelled up inside her, and her head started to spin. She felt like passing out, only the thought of losing Shego keeping her in focus. Throwing herself to her feet, Kim all but ran to the window, and threw it open, ready to kiss those black painted lips as she stared into… brown eyes?

Ron stared back at her in surprise, blinking twice before smiling at her and giving a small wave before wobbling and grabbing onto the window for dear life. "Uh, hey there, KP? Can I come in?" Kim took a step back and allowed the lanky boy to tumble clumsily into her room, breathing hard.

"Ron, what are you doing here? And is there something wrong with my front door?" Kim forced a small chuckle out, trying to hide her displeasure in seeing the boy that she once thought she loved. She watched as he ran his large hands clumsily over his t-shirt before raising to his feet and dusting his butt off like he landed in dirt.

"No, there's nothing wrong with your door, Kim." He began, his face contorting into an expression of worry as he scanned his bestfriend's face. "I've just been, you know, worried about you. And I thought that if I had tried to come through the door, your parents woulda told me to not bother, or something… Or you would tell me to just go home."

"You know I would never have done that!" _Yes I would've._

He bit his lip in a girlish manner before resting a hand on Kim's shoulder. "I dunno, Kim. I just feel like we're driftin'."

"I would never leave you, Ron!" _I would in a heart beat if she asked me._

He smiled, and pulled her close to what he thought was an affectionate hug. "I guess I just needed to hear you say it." Kim put her hands on his back, trying to give the illusion that she was hugging him back. He fell for it, and that's all that mattered as Kim heard him give a content sigh. Pulling back from the hug, Kim let him give her a sloppy kiss on the cheek, and let him move to go sit on her bed. She moved back to the window, and rested her forehead against the cold glass. Taking a deep breath, she let her breath fog the window once more, this time moving pack to delicately trace a heart in the quickly fading moisture. She only managed to make a 'K' and half of an 'S' before the heart faded from existence. Her heart constricted at the thoughts this gave her.

"KP? You goin' somewhere?" Ron's voice echoed through the room, confusion licking at each syllable. Kim looked back as nervousness engulfed her being. Ron had her backpack in his lap, his eyes searching Kim's for an answer.

"Uh… Yeah. Monique, uh, invited me to stay over tomorrow night, and I decided to pack early." _Please believe it, please believe it please—_

"Isn't Monique in California for the next three weeks?" Ron questioned, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. "And this looks like you were planning to stay for more than a night…"

Kim looked like a deer caught in the headlights as she racked her brain for a decent lie, though she was now fairly sure her mom chopped that part of her brain off when she was born. She didn't know what to say, she didn't know what to tell him. She was doomed. Completely, and utterly doo—

"I think the real question is, buffoon, what are you doing rummaging through her bag?" A voice, a beautiful, silky smooth voice rang through the air and into Kim's ears. Her knees felt like giving out as her heart soared, yet she was afraid to turn and look at the source. What if she had imagined it all up? The look on Ron's faced proved that idea wrong, as he looked like he saw a ghost in drag.

"Sh-Sh-She-" He stumbled over his words, frantically trying to scurry back against the wall, falling off the bed in the process.

"Shego…?" Shego turned to look at the unsure voice, her breath catching in her throat as she saw the teary eyed red head before her. Kim took a step towards her, her hands rising up to brush her fingertips against Shego's warm, pale cheeks. "You're… You're here! You came back to me!"

Shego smiled and nodded briefly, nuzzling her face happily into Kim's palm. "'course I did, Princess." Kim's heart soared at the small gesture, and she threw her arms around the thief happily.

"Oh, God, I missed you!" Kim cried, tears running freely down her cheeks as she buried her face into the crook in Shego's neck. The older woman made soft cooing noise, stroking long red hair, trying to calm the teen ager down.

"KP! Get away from her!" Ron yelled angrily, having missed the earlier display as he jumped to his feet. Throwing his fists out in front of him in what he thought was a threatening pose, he motioned for Kim to get behind him. "Shego, I'm so gonna kick your butt!" He growled, and lunged forward, only to trip over Kim's fallen pillow. Scrambling to get back on his feet, Ron let out a girlish yelp as Shego hurled him up and back down on the bed.

"Listen, Buffoon. And listen good, because I don't like repeating myself. Kim's coming with me. And it's not kidnapping, because my so called victim is a willing participant." Ron struggled to free himself, flailing his arms wildly.

"There's no way Kim would go with you! Right Kim?" He continued to flail until the lack of response from his best friend finally sunk in. "Um, Kim? Right? I'm right… right?"

Kim sighed and shook her head. "Ron, I'm sorry but…" She paused, and turned away from her friend, unable to bare the hurt look he was giving her. Taking a step closer to Shego, she felt her courage serge back into her being, but she still didn't want to face the teary eyed blonde. "I liked it with Shego… When you saved me… Thanks, n' all, but I didn't need saving."

"Kim, what are you trying to sa—"

"Shego?" Kim turned to face the black haired woman, and stared deeply into emerald green eyes and relished the warm feeling that came over her. Smiling softly up at the pale thief, Kim took a deep breath as Shego nodded for her to continue. "I love you."

Shego smiled and nodded again, as a loud gasp went ignored, as well as a loud crash as Ron fell and broke Kim's lamp. "I know, Princess."

Kim's eye brows furrowed, "You know?" Shego nodded, and smiled. "But… Shego… Do you love me too? Because I _don't_ know. I need to know!"

"I—" Shego started, but stopped, her face contorting into a look of concentration. Her mouth opened a few times, but nothing came out. Kim's heart fell into her chest at the look that Shego was giving her, and tears started swelling up in her eyes. She tried to turn away, but a strong, small hand stopped her. A finger found it's way under her chin, gently lifting it until her lips met black, full lips.

Everything faded away, nothing else existed. Not the world, not her parents, not the blonde boy that was currently yelling and swearing. Not the swinging of the door and the even louder gasps as her parents burst in on the scene. Not the yelling to separate, not the threats against their persons. Nothing. There was just Kim and Shego. That's all that there ever needed to be. "I love you too." Shego breathed, her lips grazing Kim's with every word. The world screamed on around them, but the two didn't care. All Kim needed was Shego, and Shego never cared what others thought. "Kimmie, if you come with me, I can't guarantee you'll be safe, or that we'll have a home, or that we'll ever live happily ever after."

"Will you be with me?" Kim asked, her hands on Shego's face, not daring to let the older woman slip through her fingers yet again. Shego nodded, and Kim couldn't help but laugh as happiness consumed her being.

"I'll save you from this, Kimmie. 'Cause it's worth it." Shego mumbled, before stepping back to glare at Kim's parent's. Kim stared at them with wide eyes for a moment, before gaining her composer and rushing towards her bed to grab her bag, dodging Ron's angered attempts to try and grab her to keep her from going. Quickly returning to Shego's side, Kim slipped her hand in a blacked gloved one, as the two slipped quickly out the window.

"Kimberly Anne Possible! You get back here right NOW!" Her dad boomed at her, his head sticking out the window, red with rage. Kim just laughed and ran closer to Shego, enjoying the sudden rush of freedom she felt. Her dad growled with anger when she didn't stop. "Kim! We're calling the cops! We're calling GJ! You get back here this instant, young lady, or you're in big trouble!"

Shego turned her head back towards Kim, a devilish smile on her lips. "Want me to take care of him?"

Kim shook her head, smiling widely. "No, he's my dad. Plus. You're all I need, Shego."

"You're just too cheesy, Pumpkin." Kim just smiled and laughed, her feet pounding against the ground, her back flopping against her back. Giving Shego's hand a squeeze, she couldn't help the soft hum that escaped her lips, a familiar song ringing in the air for a brief moment.

'_Say if for me, say it to me, and I'll leave this life behind me. _

_Say it if it's worth savin' me."_

_**THE END!!**_

_**Please review and tell me how you liked the story in it's full. I may do a sequel if I get a really good idea for it, but as of now, that's not gonna happen. Though, I'm definitely doing the two month story.**_


End file.
